


Be at Peace

by LordAzar



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Relaxing, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAzar/pseuds/LordAzar
Summary: Put on your most comfortable clothes. Grab your warmest, and softest blanket. Take a deep breathe and lose yourself. This is only with you and your beloved, nothing else matters at this point and time.





	Be at Peace

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Rain**

 

They say that if the bubbles in a cup of coffee are at the edges, that it will rain.

 

"An old wives tale." Some would tell you, what with the day being perfectly clear as a glass cup. Why, the outside world seemed to sparkle even. The rays of sunlight being caught on everything. Yet, like those bubbles hanging at the edges - the stormclouds too had appeared to have clung out of your sight. Before you knew it, you were greeted by large grey cottonballs and a thick curtain of rain. Instead of things sparkling, it had now become foggy. As if you were looking at everything from underwater. With how thick it was, you had no choice but to close early. Not that you were complaining, one could use a day off now and again. Better yet if it was out of your control. You were greeted with silence, everyone keeping to themselves on this now turned lazy day. Though, most everyone was in sight, save for one. Coffee.

Needless to say you had to search for your lover, to which you chuckled at the sight of him once you discovered where he had gone off to. He was in the study, lounging like one of Sanma's cats on the large cushioned windowsill overlooking the garden outside. He was pressed on the very edge of the glass, much like his namesake this morning. His shoes were off, suspenders lazily resting at his sides, and bowtie undone.

 

"Speak of the devil." He commented pleasantly, looking away from the outside world. "I was just thinking about you sweetheart."

 

Your heart naturally fluttered at his words, and you drew closer to him because of it. His azure gaze never left your form, in fact those orbs seemed to twinkle even more in delight as you drew closer. You sat at the edge of the cushioned sill, tilting your head slightly to add to your question. "What are you doing here?"

 

Coffee chuckled slightly, readjusting the pillows behind him. "Enjoying the peace and quiet like everyone else, although, I wouldn't mind that being gone now that you're here."

 

Your cheeks grew warm at his choice of words, to which caused you to laugh slightly and shake your head. "I don't think I have the energy for anything with this weather." At this you looked out the window past him. The water against the window pane was soft despite the downpour, it was almost like a creek. Slow, rippling, and above all else calming. Even closing your eyes slightly to take more of that sound in caused a wave of drowsiness to wash over you. The spell was broken however by a warm, soft, and tender touch. Upon opening your eyes you found your lover stroking your cheek, all the while smiling up at you.

 

"In that case," Coffee drew back his hand, outstretching his arms instead. "come and lay here with me poppet."

 

"I don't think there's room for the both of us." You couldn't help but say. To which only earned you a raised eyebrow and a small, devilish smile. In the next moment you found yourself being pulled down to lie beside him, although "draped over him" would be a better phrasing. You panicked for a brief moment, not wanting to crush him, to which you only heard him laugh slightly at your readjusting. He literally took you into his own hands, pulling you more towards the window, draping that arm over your waist - yet still being able to play with your hair if he so chose to do. For a brief moment he sat up, removing your shoes, and then proceeded to intertwine your legs with his. Soon, you were in a much more comfortable position. Lounging side by side in each others embrace.

You could feel your heart practically beat out of your chest, but so too could you feel his. Readjusting your head to his chest, you could hear it as clear as a bell. Why, it almost seemed to go faster than yours, despite how calm he looked on the outside. You wanted to tease him, but couldn't find it in yourself as you felt his fingertips being to graze your scalp. So very slow they went, causing goosebumps prickle your skin. A sigh escaped you as you felt your body, and his relax more. For a moment, feeling as if all the bones in your body were gone - you couldn't help but wonder if this is what it was like for cats when they slept, and also how you two must have appeared like some. All you could feel was the softness of the cushions, hear the pitter patter of the rain, Coffee's heartbeat, and his scent as well. An earthy, slightly bitter, yet with a hint of sweetness - and warm scent. You couldn't help but nuzzle more into him, earning you a slight hum of delight from him.

 

As you let sleep take you, you heard him say softly that you almost missed it. "Sleep well love.

**Author's Note:**

> My wish, is for you to be happy.


End file.
